


Not just friends

by levinson_mannion



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: But no one dies, F/M, Promise, This is fluff, tw gun, tw implied gun shots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:40:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26727583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levinson_mannion/pseuds/levinson_mannion
Summary: From the prompt “We are not just friends and you damn well know it” from Maddie and Chimney and originally posted on Tumblr
Relationships: Maddie Buckley/Howie “Chimney” Han
Kudos: 4





	Not just friends

Maddie came storming into the station to find Chimney and Hen sitting on the back of an ambulance having a coffee and talking. Both Chim and Hen looked up at the sound of clicking heels, both smiled at her but when they seen the anger in her eyes, Chimney panicked and Hen smirked.

“Ur, hi Maddie?” It came out as more of a question then anything else. He scratched the back of his neck in nervousness. Maddie rolled her eyes and placed her hands on her hips.

Hen lent against the back of the ambulance, arms crossed watching in anticipation. She knew full on Buckley was coming out and watching Chim get his head bit off would be hilarious.

“How could you!” Her arms few up in frustration, Chim’s brows furrowed in confusion so she countined, “You gave yourself to the shooter! A bullet was about an inch away from you!” Tears had started to form in her eyes now, she furiously wiped them away and tried to look angry, but her bottom lip trembled.

“Maddie, I did what any one of us would of done!” “But you could of been shot!” “But I didn’t”  
“Thank the lord!” “How did you even know?” “TV.”

Hen’s eyes switched between the two of them, as if watching a high stakes tennis match. She hissed and told Chim, “Your not getting out of this one Chimney!” Chimney rolled his eyes at her meanwhile Maddie held her hand out at Hen as if to say ‘Exactly’.

“Maddie, I am sorry. I did not know you would care so much!” He stepped forward and scratched his neck again.

Maddie rolled her eyes, “Of course I care! I love you, why wouldn’t I!” Before Chim could react, she had put both hands on each of his cheeks then crashed her lips against his. 

Chimney stepped back and grinned at her. “I thought we were just friends?” Maddie rolled her eyes in exasperation, but smiled. “Were not just friends and you damn well know it.” The two kisses again, but not for as long as both Hen and Eddie wolf-whistled from opposite ends of the room, Booby clapped and once Buck got over the embarrassment of his sister kissing in frount of him, he came over and slapped Chim on the back jokingly asking “So, I have to work with my brother-in-law now!”

Maddie and Chimney answered simultaneously, “Buck!”


End file.
